Christian Love
by TenderGraces
Summary: When Noah Puckerman decided to raise his child. When Kurt Hummel discovers new loves and possibilities. When David Karofsky decided not become a bully When Paul Karofsky decided his children would always come first. When Quinn Fabray realize that a parents love shouldn't be conditional. When Burt Hummel realizes new love doesn't negate the old. That's when they will find Glee.
1. 1 Corinthians 13:48

This story will be so AU that the only thing noticeable might be the characters name. I am a fan of Blaine but I want a good PucKurt. So, there will be no Blaine. If you love Finn, Mercedes or Rachel this story won't be for you.

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat in Glee class seriously wondering why he even bothered to show up. It's last period on a Friday and as usual the class is being dominated by Rachel Berry singing love songs to the idiot Finn Hudson and honestly, those two needed to make out or move on because Kurt was about to throw up at the puppy eyes they were making at each other. Kurt noted that Quinn Fabray was also watching with interest as her boyfriend had obscene eye sex with Rachel and although she felt she needed Finn at the beginning of the year after the spectacle with Beth and Puck she felt that she was ready to be alone. It was clear that her and Finn wasn't going to work out; he was clearly smitten with Rachel and Rachel clearly hung up on him. And Quinn hated being in the same room as Puck as he was a reminder of her mistake.

At times Quinn regretted her faith because she knew if she was an atheist like Kurt she would've had no problems with an abortion but she had already made her god angrier with her for her ventures into premarital sex and didn't want a confirmed spot in hell for murder as well. No, it was better that she lived her life her life the way it was intent to be and with her father recently talking to her again Quinn was in no rush to lose her fathers love. After months of only relying on friends she wasn't sure was her social equal she had missed her family. She knew that her father was the deciding factor in how things went with her mother and she knew that her father had all right to be disappointed in her. She was disappointed in herself. Them kicking her out rocked the very foundation of her life and she would do almost anything to ensure her father always loved her.

* * *

While Santana Lopez was ready to claim Brittany Pierce, Brittany refused to date Santana as a secret. She felt to hide their relationship was admitting to guilt and Brittany knew she had nothing to be guilty of. And while she wouldn't wait for Santana, she was in no rush to find someone else. Santana understood but it didn't mean she liked it; it was times like these that Santana hated the few moments of clarity Brittany had. Going from her smoking cat to deep thoughts on relationship values and so, Santana Lopez wondered why she was in Glee. She only showed up to spend time with Brittany. She had grown to enjoy the class however the constant prattle of Rachel Berry would cause a saint to sin and so Santana wondered how many classes would she attend before she snapped and choke Berry for verbal burble or choke Mr. Schuester for allowing it to happen.

* * *

Noah Puckerman sat in Glee wondering why he bothered showing up to school anymore and then he remembered his four month old daughter that made it impossible to study but also impossible to stay mad at for any length of time and then he remembered his sister Sarah and how much he needed to finish school for the both of them and because Kurt and Mr. Hummel would probably killed him for screwing up a good thing. Noah would never forget when Beth was born and Quinn wouldn't let him see her, he was about to breakdown when she called him a Lima loser for the third time that day and something in him refused to sign the papers.

He insisted on seeing the social worker because as the father he was sure he had rights. Mr. Hummel and Kurt being there made it so much easier for the staff to listen to him and even then he almost didn't make it home with his baby girl. Hearing the staff tell him how much of a waste his daughter's life would be in subtle tones about the difficulties of teen parenting and how selfish he was being to go against the birth mothers wishes. Even Shelby joined in saying she didn't think he was ready and he was being selfish not thinking of the things Beth would need that he wouldn't be able to provide for her. The words that hurt the most was the insinuation that he would lead a life of crime to provide if he cared enough and she didn't want to see him on TV for robbing banks or ATMs.

Kurt's silent support was all he needed and when he feared some underhanded move from the hospital like them giving Shelby Beth if he went home had him afraid to leave even when he knew he had to go and check on Sarah. When he was supposed to take Beth home Kurt came with a car seat and when he insisted he would pay him back he was brushed off. That was the beginning of a stronger friendship with Kurt.

* * *

Kurt felt his phone vibrating and didn't hesitate for a distraction:

Dave: Is that offer for friendship still standing?

Kurt was a bit surprised ever since he and Noah had ran into David Karofsky over the summer he was so nervous over the close vicinity of the jock until he heard Noah and David talking about temple and how Noah could never convince David to go. He never reconciled the fact that the jock was Jewish. He wasn't too hard on himself because before sophomore year he had few encounters with the boy and the times he was dumpster tossed he wasn't one of them tossing him in. Noah had told him that though David could be a major ass hat, he was once his best friend in school but David had moved away briefly and when he came back had become best friends with Azimio and he, Puck had become best friends with Finn.

When David had apologized to Kurt and Noah had not too politely told him that anyone that messed with him would answer to both him and a father with a shotgun. David had wondered why Kurt never threatened any of them with a shotgun-toting Dad when he was being bullied.

Kurt: Yes, since you haven't used my number to assault me yet. And how may I offer my services?

Dave: You'll find out soon enough. Just remember you agreed to be my friend.

* * *

Noah: Dave just texted me. I'm leaving.

Kurt: He texted me too but he didn't say much. I'm leaving as well.

Noah and Kurt was heading out the door when Mercedes pointed them leaving to Mr. Schuester, it said a lot about his credibility as a teacher when he neither inquired where they were going or tried to stop them.

* * *

Burt Hummel was in Garage when he heard one of the workers yell that there was some kid there to see him. His mind immediately flashed to Kurt and if it was one of his friend and that something was wrong. When he saw that it was one of the jocks from McKinley he briefly wondered how many years he would get if he assaulted a minor. This kid was too shifty and he kept wondering when the prank would start. Having an effeminate son in a small town like Lima had you on guard always.

"Can I help you?" Burt asked

"You're Kurt's dad right." David asked. He'd remember the few times he spoke with Noah over the summer and how much he raved about how much of a help Burt Hummel was in the sudden down swing his life has taken.

"Yes, Kurt is my son. Do you mind telling me why you are here?" Burt inquired. Whoever this kid was he looked too nauseas to be healthy and as Burt looked closely he saw that he was rather pale.

"My Dad is Paul Karofsky, he said to come here and wait for him. Its kind of an emergency."

Burt knew Paul in passing, he brought his car in for service every so often and they were once members of a single parent group. When Kurt had started to become distant and that time had coincided with the time when Paul had noted that David was becoming more sullen and withdrawn at home.

"Is there a problem?" Burt asked. It was strange even with the distant connection that he and Paul shared for his son to turn up without notice.

"Kurt and I are friends. I told my dad something big and my stepmother's brother was visiting and he overheard and freaked out. I barely dodged a punch before my dad told me to leave. "

"**He kicked you out**?" Burt yelled.

"No, he just told me to wait for him here. He said he'd call you. He'll explain it to you. Please don't make me say it."

* * *

Paul Karofsky was livid. His wife and the mother of his two youngest children wasn't half the person he thought she was.

Paul was sitting at work when David texted him that they needed to talk. He had notice the changes in David's behavior and he had made an effort to talk to him about every thing he could think of hoping something would make David open up to him. He had notice the tenseness of David's shoulders when he had brought up accepting him no matter who he loved. He had no reason to suspect David was gay nor did he have reasons to suspect that he wasn't. He was open minded enough to know there wasn't a certain look that made someone gay or a certain trait. David might look the quintessential jock but Paul had been to enough cities to know that things aren't always what they seemed.

When he had first suspected that his son was gay he had spoke with his wife about it. When she mentioned a program that would shape him up he had told her in no uncertain terms that he wasn't interested in fixing his son since his son wasn't broken and that if she treated him any differently he wouldn't be pleased. She seemed a bit distant towards David but they never had the closest of relationships so he felt they would continue in mutual understanding.

Since his son never told him he was gay and he never asked his wife was willing to look past any future defects and kept introducing David to nice girls that her friend knew. It was the sudden stream of girls that made David sure of his sexuality and after the disaster of the last date David decided he needed to tell his father the truth even if the only thing accomplished was the end to the dates.

When David told him that he didn't set up those dates with those girls and that Theresa claimed his Dad was doing a favor to the girls parents Paul was livid. He tried to keep his cool, he really did. He had just controlled his temper when David had told him he was gay, no preamble no delay. He remembers feeling a conglomerate of feelings of anxiousness and pride for how his son was handling it.

"**Leave now."** Paul heard Theresa's voice behind him.

David and Paul saw Theresa and her brother standing in the door and the look on Jacob's face was murderous, as David made to walk past in an effort to go to his room he saw Jacob swinging at him.

He barely dodged it and would've retaliated had his father not told him to grab his car keys and leave. He thought briefly his father was kicking him out with just the clothes on his back until he heard him say to go to the Hummel's garage. He'd call ahead to Burt.

"I won't have this around my children." Theresa had said.

"I won't have you trying to kick my son out of my home." Paul countered, "He isn't going anywhere and if you don't like it you can leave."

"That boy is diseased. Either you get him help or my sister will leave and take her children with us. Theresa while Paul thinks about his Christian duty, you should come back with me." Jacob interrupted.

"I'm Jewish you idiot and I have no Christian duty. And if you try and take my children to those rednecks you call a family I WILL call the police and press charges on your brother for attempting to assault my son." Paul replied.

"I told you we could've fixed him. And leave my family out of it. I can't believe you want to expose our children to that. Think of the Sarah and Daniel. They shouldn't be exposed to that."

"If you don't stop mentioning fixing my son as if he's a broken toy I will have to ask you to leave. I told you in confidence as my wife, I understand you aren't comfortable but he is my son. He was my son before you were my wife and he will always be my son. He can't divorce me as a father; I can divorce you as a wife. My children come first especially when their mother isn't willing to put them first."

"I think I'm going to visit my parents and spend some time with my family. If at the end of two weeks you decide to keep that filth around our children I WILL file for divorce. I DON'T agree with the choices he is making and I won't have my children thinking that it's okay."

Paul didn't want her to leave and he knew that later on he would mourn the relationship as it was but he couldn't find it in himself to regret choosing his child over a closet homophobe. He shuddered to think what it would mean to his other children if the grew up in such a toxic environment.

"Aren't you going to wait till the children come home?" Paul asked. Since David's mother had deserted them when David was five he never wanted another child of his to experience that. So, for Theresa to leave and not explain to his children first where he was going was like a blow.

"I'll write." And with that Theresa walked out the door and away from her marriage.

Her brother was heard grumbling and arguing at Theresa for her failures as a wife because she was leaving her children in a home whose inhabitants were sure to be going to hell. A part of Theresa was glad to be able to leave. She loved her children, even Dave to a certain extent, but she had no biological ties to them. Maybe that's why she felt she was going through the motions. Her family and her was very distant, she was once considered the black sheep.

After she had adopted Sarah and Daniel with Paul she had waited two years before she had contacted her family. Her father had welcomed her with open arms. He had never wanted to meet his daughter's new family although he allowed her brothers to see her. She had started attending Christian meetings, and was please to hear from the leaders in her church that she was making spiritual progress. She knew the charade was up once Paul told her brother he wasn't a Christian. If there was a group her father hated more than the Catholics was the Jewish population. He held them all responsible for the death of his lord and savior Jesus Christ and felt that all Jews were somehow responsible. Even if Theresa wanted to, she was sure she wouldn't be allowed to return to her husband's home again without risking the wrath of her father. The tears Theresa cried were for her family as well as herself.

And as Jacob talked about marriages of those unevenly yoked and unbelievers leading believers away from the truth Theresa hoped she would find the strength to break away from her family once more.

* * *

This story has some special meaning to me. I will never abandon.

With that being said, I will focus on each character for varying amount of time to weave a web I hope will be worthy.


	2. Romans 13:8

Noah mother has been distant lately. She barely speaks when she's home and he's worried she's following the same pattern as his father when he was getting ready to leave. And this time Sarah knows because she points it out to Noah even though he knows what's going on. He wants to speak to his mother because even if he doesn't care she's still his mother and it really makes him question what it is about him that makes his parents want to leave. As annoying as Sarah is, it can't be here she's adorable in the younger sister overfilled with cuteness way.

He goes to use the bathroom during the night and he hears crying from his mother's bedroom and he wonders how long she's been crying. He's trying to decide if he should check on her when Beth starts crying and he knows he has to check on Beth first. Beth's teething and he's so tempted to call Kurt because he'd know what to do. He's not even sure Beth's teething and he wants to go to his mother but he can't, not with her crying and the feelings over anxiety are right under the surface ready to take him over but with so much to do Noah can't succumb to them no matter how much he wants to.

His phone rings and he's pretty sure Kurt has some ESP thing going on because he calls just the right time and he doesn't want to question it he just want the relief that speaking to Kurt will bring. He's trying to juggle answering the phone and walking down the stairs and holding Beth at the same time and being quiet while letting Kurt know he's about to answer him.

And then he hears Kurt crying and he thinks he's pissed of G-d or something for him to be so angry with him. And he knows that Kurt has received on of those calls again and Kurt would've only answered the phone so late at night thinking it's him and really none of them are sleeping anyway so he decides to drive to see Kurt because knowing Kurt's upset and Beth and his mother he doesn't think he can handle it all.

* * *

Kurt has called Noah's house often in the last four months,. He has the number memorized. He thinks it's an emergency when he sees the private number shows up on his phone, he knows the voice even with the attempt to change it and he wonders why Mrs. Puckerman would be so spiteful. He hears the sob and wonders what's going on. He can't bring himself to find out because she has called him that word. Someone he has let into his inner circle has decided to punish him for something, he doesn't even know what.

When he hears Noah says he's on his way he's trying to decide if he should tell him when he hears his Dad. Burt had heard crying and thought Kurt was having a nightmare again, so when he sees Kurt curled into a ball crying he knows it bad. He's trying to get Kurt to talk to him when he hears the front door opening and the scuffling of car seat against wood and he realize Noah must be here.

"I got a call a while ago, it was a blocked number but I didn't realize at first, it was your mother Noah, she told me to stay away from you before I helped you to screw up your life even more. She tried to change her voice at first but I knew it was here. Then she really went in on me. I know the rest of the town hates me but for someone close to my family to do that…" and Kurt couldn't finish anymore because the pain he felt hurt.

Noah doesn't know what to do ad Burt is pissed and he wants to drive over and giver her a piece of her mind but Noah offers him Beth's car seat and he knows it's a peace offering and he leaves the boys to talk. Maybe him and Beth can get some sleep before the workday starts.

* * *

"So, my mother pranked you?" Noah asks because really, he can't believe it. He hates to say he doesn't believe Kurt but to accept that his mother could be so unscrupulous would remove more from an already shaky foundation that he places his childhood. He's tired and he hasn't gotten much sleep but he wants to help Kurt settle in.

Kurt falls asleep strewn across him and he's holding on to his shirt to get use to the fact that Noah won't leave him when he's sleeping and Noah's looking at him sleep and that slight snoring he's doing that tells he's congested or he was crying. He's heard Beth do it and it broke his heart then and it hurts him now.

Noah doesn't know what he feels for Kurt. He likens his sexuality to a stream, it's fluid and it changes over time. He wonders why he's never been attracted to a guy before and he realized that while he had a steady stream of girls he's never really had males that he didn't have a brother bond with around him. He wouldn't ever look at Finn or even David that way but he never say Kurt as a brother and he can really appreciate the way his ass have looked in certain jeans even when he did those spastic shoulder shakes.

* * *

Noah wakes up realizing he must've fallen asleep at some point because he's waking up and he's warm and content and he really wish he didn't have to get up. It's the weekend and he doesn't have school so he's wondering why Beth is sleeping so late.

Noah jumps up frantic trying to find his daughter when he realizes his surroundings are different. He's trying to gather his senses when he hears footsteps above him, he doesn't want to walk because it'll take too long but he can't run or he'll risk waking Kurt or frightening Burt so he manages a half run, half walk shuffles that makes him feel like he'll get his morning hug from his daughter a little faster.

Burt must be really good with Beth because she's silently watching him make her bottle from her place on the table and he hears Burt talking to her and he realizes how lucky he is to know these people. He knows he had drunken unprotected sex but making him the pariah because he wanted to keep his daughter becomes old fast and Burt has never made him feel that way. He knows much of how Burt treats him is from how he had once treated Kurt and he's never seen the awkwardness directed at Beth though. Four months of occasional visit has Burt wrapped around Beth's middle finger.

Burt picks up Beth and they realize he's there and Beth's reaction melts his heart every time she's squealing a reaching and trying to get to him. Burt motions for him to sit down and he motions that Burt can hand her over. They're watching each other and trying not to be awkward but Kurt isn't here to play "Conversation Adhesive" so they sit until Burt brings up what Kurt said last night.

"You kids need to understand that It's hard to handle things on your own. I want to help but I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." Burt explains.

"Well he didn't tell me anything new," Noah informs him.

"If it was me alone, I'd leave but technically, I have to finish high school. Sarah's only nine and I can't leave her. I need to be near because one of two things are going to happen either my mother deserts her and I'm too far to come in time or my mother snaps and attack her and I'm not there so I need to be close by."

"If it's bad then that could classify as emotional abuse, there must be reasons you feel that way. I know that you want to help your sister but maybe the best way to help her is for you and her and your daughter to be removed from that situation. I won't agree that your mother verbally attacking y sons in the hours of the night is okay but you and yours will be hurt if I did half of what I want to do." Burt says

And Noah only considers Sarah and Beth his and he doesn't want them hurt in the crossfires of Burt protecting Kurt but after the lawn furniture incident Burt has no tolerance for the homophobic attitude and when the man who fixes your brakes was mad at you, you'd have to be an idiot to use that car.

* * *

David wakes up and his Dad is watching him sleep. He's startled and also a bit worried that his dad has changed his mind. His Dad is dressed and has a journal in his hands. He throws the journal at David, tells him he loves him, and walks out of the room.

And David thinks his dad really must've changes his mind but he's walking into the kitchen and he sees that he took a seat and he's reading another journal.

"These are from Theresa's closet, there is a lot in there David. Some of those sticky notes I have are the hard parts to read." Paul informs him.

"_I've been disfellowshiped today, my father told him that I am the broad road to hell. And I can start being his daughter when I return to Jehovah… "_

_And the entries continued_

_I saw my best friend she stared through me like I didn't exist. I cried when she slapped her son for waving hello…_

_I saw my brother, I just wanted an hug but he too ignored me…_

_I've thought about what I said but that elder tried to touch me, I thought my parents would be proud I defended my honor…_

_I'm moving away, I found a job in another state and I want to start fresh._

"She never spoke about why she was estranged from her family but David, she loved you so hard there are other entries must closer to today's date that talks about her fears for you. She loves you, and if I leave her there she's going to do something stupid all because a part of her still want the acceptance from her father she will never get. His love his conditional on how much she shows her love for her G-d but anything they see as a slight will have them shunning her again. And without us to fall back on David it could kill her." Paul pleaded.

"I don't know what you want me to say. Her religion taught her hate and she spewed it at me. What if she really believes it? What if her fathers conditional love is worth more than the unconditional love that I have for her. She sure looked like she meant it. " David countered.

"I…" Paul tried to say.

"I won't tell you not to go, I can't but if she says anything to me about my supposed illness I won't stay here."

"I'd kick her out myself." Paul said. He knew at the end of the road some hard decisions would be made and he would always choose David but, he also knew what he had read and his wife was crying out for help. He only wished that like David, she'd come to him.

* * *

Kurt woke up and felt the bed was emptier somehow. He clambered into the shower to get ready when he remembered it wasn't a school day.

He made his way up to the kitchen, ready to get his day started. His weekend started horribly and he intended to finish it on a higher note. He enters the kitchen and see Noah and his Dad. He kisses his Dad head good morning and goes in to steal Beth from Noah when Noah jokingly asks for a kiss.

Kurt hates that he's so pale at moment like this. His skin can show the emotions that he hides in his eyes or face. And he's blushing but he realizes that Noah is blushing too and it's weird because he's never seen it before but there are so many sides of Noah that he knows it would take him awhile to see it all. He leans in to kiss Noah's cheeks when Beth pulls his hair effectively ruining the moment.

He hears his dad chuckles nervously in the background and they remember where they are and what they almost did.

"Noah's phone is ringing." Kurt say for the third time because Noah's spaced out. Kurt answers when he see's "home" and quickly hands the phone to his Noah so he can avoid another run in with his mother.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Her voice sounds broken on the phone and Noah is ready to drive over. He hears her say she woke up and she was alone in the house. She's scared and Noah doesn't know how much more of his mothers erratic behavior he can take. Leaving Sarah alone in a house where anything could happen.

"I have to go home, Sarah's there by herself." Noah says. And he can't ask Kurt to come because of the incident with his mother and he know's Sarah will be crying by the time he gets there and will need his attention. "Can I leave Beth for a few hours? Sarah'll be tied up when I get there I don't need the two of them crying."

* * *

She's hysterical by the time he gets there. It makes him wonder how long she was up before she called him. Probably awhile if she was trying not to wake Beth and he's trying to comfort her when he draws her on his lap.

"Sarah bear, what's wrong?" She just keeps crying and trying to nuzzle her way through his chest. "Please tell me what's wrong?" He's pleading now when he feels a slow trickle of wetness on his leg and she's scream's out at the same time. She's hold her stomach and he's trying to understand what's happening.

He lifts her to bring her to the bathroom ready to change her manually if he has to and take her to the hospital. She has to tell someone there, he feels the coolness again this time against her arm and he pulls it away and see the blood and he realize she's really hurt and he's about to panic when he realizes that "Holy shit, Sarah, you've started your period?" He's not sure if it's a questions but he knows the basic and he's so glad he paid attention in Health.

Sarah's glad he figured it out because she thought she was dying. The pain in her stomach rivaled a tummy ached caused from over eating candy and she's nodding and sniffling and he tells her to take a shower and he'll start the laundry and he's relief his sister isn't dying but he kind of hates his mother a little more that she isn't here to help Sarah and that Sarah doesn't trust her enough to call for her.

She's in the shower when he goes to her room and grabs one of her underwear and looks at the sanitary napkin in his hand. He wants to cry because this is a sign as big as a billboard that she's growing up and he realizes he needs to show her how to put on a pad. He knows his mother uses these big things that will scare Sarah but looking at it, it's even bigger and he knows she'll need something else. He doesn't even want to think of tampons because he can't give her directions with those and he's afraid she'll hurt herself and they wouldn't know since she's bleeding anyway.

Sarah's walking out the bathroom so timidly that he has to lift her up again and walk her to the room. She's so small, he can't begin to fathom that she's a woman now. She shows her what to do she's becoming less shy when she realizes that he's not scorning her. She tells him her friend older sister had explained some of the mechanics to her and he's glad she's not exactly lost.

* * *

Kurt and his sister get along great; another bonus of him eventually wanting to pursue a relationship with Kurt. He asks Sarah if he can tell Kurt and she's shyly nodding that she will tell Kurt herself because it's better that way and Noah will exaggerate and he's glad that she's herself again.

They pull up to the Hummel's and he's hardly parked before Sarah is running to the door and speeding in like she lives there. He hears her squeals and figures Burt has seen her, seems like Burt has a soft spot for little girls because his sister loves Burt fiercely and sometimes calls just to say hello.

He's closing the door when he hears Kurt congratulating her and he guess she's not as afraid to tell Kurt but he's still proud of himself that she trusts him more and even if it's petty he's still not apologizing because they only had each other for awhile. He hears Kurt talking about needing a special dinner and asking Sarah what she wants for dessert because she's earned it after the scare they've had.

Noah wishes it was always this easy, he wishes his lot was easier in life but he can't bring himself to regret it. He's heard before never to regret because if it turned out good he has experience and if it turned out bad he's learned a lesson.

* * *

So, to the private message, yes, Theresa grew up as a Jehovah's Witness and her family is one of the more zealous ones. Yes, she is modeled off someone I know. Yes it's sad but Theresa will get her happy ending whereas my friend didn't.

And I hope I didn't gross anyone out but Sarah and Noah both realize somethings up with there mother. And if she's modeled off the person I have in mind we will probably hate her.

I'm trying not to bash while making it kinda realistic and I can tell you the thing with David(happened), sadly to someone else I know. I need a beta.


	3. Psalms 36:7

Psalms 36:7

Paul had called Theresa's parents twice a day for three days and they always told him she wasn't there. He found it hard to believe because she hated the area and never wanted to go out by herself.

Paul had decided to drive out there get Theresa. He hated to think of how she must be feeling. He had never had to worry about losing your parents love but to have your parents act as if you are dead and only embrace you when you embrace a religion whose leaders didn't protect you when you needed it the most must be hard on her. In no way did it excuse Theresa's action towards David, Paul felt she should've confided in him. Wasn't that one of his job as her husband: to be a friend and confidant?

When he set out that Morning David had given him a letter and asked that he gave it to Theresa. The kids missed her and even they couldn't get in contact with her.

He'd been driving for a few hours when he finally saw the turn the GPS had indicated would mark his arrival. He could see Theresa sitting on the porch and she seemed surrounded by older men in suits. He remembered from his research that this might be the elders from her congregation meeting to strengthen her resolve to leave her worldly family.

He parked and got out and saw the relief in Theresa's eyes when she saw him. The man closest to her reached out to touch her forearm and Theresa flinched away. He'd never seen her do that before and he was worried.

* * *

Theresa walked off the porch. To see Paul felt so bittersweet. She was nervous; did he come for a divorce? Or did he come to see her? She wanted to know and she didn't want to know. He was looking at her when she saw someone reach for her arm. She didn't want Allen anywhere near her. She flinched involuntarily and saw Paul's brow furrow in worry.

Theresa had never gone into details but when one gathering Allen then a ministerial servant in the congregation had tried to kiss her she had laughed it off and went into the bathroom. He had followed her in and almost raped her. She had hit him over the head with the bathroom garbage bin and he had slapped her so hard her face had bruised. When she had told her father he had first sided with her but after bringing it to the other elders who had told her since she had no proof and would only slander his name if she continued to tell her stories they would be forced to disfellowshiped her. Theresa was devastated. Her father had insinuated it was her fault for being provocative. Her mother had basically called her a slut. She left and they disowned her. The night before she left her father asked why she wanted to bring reproach unto Jehovah's name.

She had met Paul a few years later but she always felt as if something was missing. She had started to study long distance and eventually was reinstated at her parent's hall. That was the only time her parents was ever happy again with her and she was afraid to lose it.

She'd realize what she did to David was hurtful and unforgivable but she knew she'd hurt her son. She did love David and she only hoped she could get him to understand one day.

She got up to walk to Paul's car when her father came out telling her to get inside the house. She walked away and her father kept yelling and the brothers seemed ready to physically restrain her. Theresa knew if she went to Paul her family would consider her "marked" but she didn't care. Even if Paul came to ask for a divorce she was glad to see him.

It seemed anti-climatic but the only thing Theresa did after hugging Paul and kissing him on the cheek was get into the car. She stared directly at her father and the other elders until they looked away. Theresa knew she'd never be welcome there but she knew she had Paul this time. There were so many things she had to tell him and she decided to start on the way back.

* * *

Paul kept looking at Theresa as he drove and when she started speaking and telling him how many times she questioned the doctrine and how many times she wanted to leave but feared losing her family. She thought she was responsible for their actions. Paul just listened and told her that they would have to go into counseling because the words she said to David hurt him and her actions even though partially justified couldn't be excused.

Theresa knew it wouldn't be all sunshine and roses but she willing walked away from her family for what she knew was the last time especially since the elders were involved. She would be written down as the worse of the apostate: dead to her family.

* * *

It's a few weeks after and Noah and Kurt has spoken in depth about his mother and what it means for them as friends. She's been dodging him and he knows it's on purpose. She comes in after they are sleeping and leaves before they get up. That's what Noah thought until her job calls.

"Noah," He hears Pauline voice and thinks something's wrong. He's about to ask her when she tells, " the papers we mailed to your mothers address returned to us so her transfer papers are still here." Noah doesn't know what to say and he's sure that he's hearing things.

"They did?" he asked and Pauline didn't realize that the fact that his mother has transfer papers to begin with was news to Noah.

"What's the address again?" Noah asked faking a nonchalance he didn't feel.

He hears the Illinois address and knows she's left. She left him at almost seventeen with a two kids and a house to take care of. Noah feels screwed over in the worse way. Sarah had ben too young to understand his father leaving but she would definitely understand their mother leaving and as he think back to when he heard his mother sobbing he couldn't help but hate her for doing this. After his father had left she'd promise she wouldn't ever do that and here it was and she'd done it even worse than when his father left.

Noah doesn't even know when he picked up the phone and call Burt. His pride was screaming out for him to stop and put the phone down but he knew he had Sarah and Beth to take care of now and he couldn't do that if they starved to death or can't get the property taxes paid, or worse as a minor, him forced to separate from them because he was incapable of providing for them.

Noah doesn't even know how to tell Burt. There really is no reason for him to accept him and Beth and Sarah. They're not his responsibility and he hates to feel like a burden on anyone. It was one of the reason he kept track of Beth's expense because he'd wanted to pay his mother back one day.

"Burt, Its Noah." He says when Burt finally answers. He can't even say anything else he just listens as Burt waits. "Can we talk in person?" Noah asks.

"Sure kid, I'll be at the shop in an hour or so meet me there."

Noah calls Sarah school and tells them not to let her take the bus home today he will pick her up from school. They are at first reluctant but agrees when he says he will have a note from their guardian. He's faked them before but with his mother skipping out on them he figures he doesn't want Sarah coming home and not seeing anyone or risk his mother's old job calling again.

Noah starts packing an overnight bag because he doesn't think Burt will say no but he doesn't want to seem presumptuous but he also doesn't want to seem unprepared so he figures an overnight will have to do.

Noah pulls up to the Shop. Since the high school had a teacher development day he know the elementary school would let out a little bit earlier and he still hadn't spoken to Burt yet.

He pulls his truck into the shops parking lot and sits there. It hasn't happened yet but he keep picturing Burt telling him no.

He's unstrapping Beth's car seat when Burt calls to him and stats heading over. Burt reaches fro Beth car seat and would've unstrapped her if it weren't getting so chilly outside.

"Let's go to my office." Burt says and led the way to the back.

"So, since Kurt didn't insist on coming with me I guess he doesn't know you were meeting with me." Burt said.

"I wanted to talk to you first, there isn't an easy way for me at least, to say this but ever since Kurt got the call from my mother I was never able to actually see her. We thought she was working late and we kept missing each other. I know there was a time she was still there because grocery money showed up twice. We haven't seen her in over a week though but I just figured she was working more shifts. Today, her job called and said the transfer papers they mailed out were return as an incorrect address. She left us Burt." Noah said.

Burt knew of Noah's father deserting him and was surprise his mother could be so cruel to do the same thing to him and his sister.

Noah continued " and the house is technically mine. My grandmother on my father side had paid it off before she died and left it to me as the oldest but I know they are some taxes to pay and water and light and I can't afford all of that. And, there's formula for Beth and it's not pool cleaning weather so I can't even work, And Sarah needs clothes like every other week and I've been buying those so I could avoid my mother and her arguing about her being irresponsible when she can't help that she's growing."

By the time Noah finished talking and Burt finish asking questions he realized there was little time left before he had to be on the way to get Sarah.

"Well, for now you guys will come stay with us. That's non-negotiable. I know you're used to being there by yourself but we need to put some things in place so that we can make sure that if anything happens you guys aren't sent to foster care or separated."

"Make a list of what you need from you house. I'll go with one of the guys. You get Sarah and explain it to her and you can tell Kurt later. He'll wonder why you guys are moving in." Burt says.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was beyond excited. He had received the letter from Dalton Academy saying he was accepted on a seventy five percent scholarship. The cost of room and board was enough plus the twenty five percent he had to pay was miniscule in comparing his dry cleaner bill, his constant need to keeping his father from killing someone, the better education the school would provide and an enforced no-bullying policy. His maternal grandfather was more than willing to cover any incidentals and had more than once hinted to Kurt that he would enjoy him living with him.

Kurt loved his grandparents and was glad they were so accepting but he would miss his dad more than anything money could buy him.

Kurt first called his Dad and told him he'd got in. They had spoken about him moving at length because for so long it had just been them but they both decided that with the constant decline in the meting out of punishment for bullying at McKinley it was best Kurt went elsewhere. It would also be practice for when Kurt left for college.

He realized something was wrong because although Burt was excited for him he sounded so down "Dad if you don't want me to go, I won't. "

"It's not that, it's just you got good news and I'm here putting a damper on it. We'll talk when I get home. Noah and Sarah are coming over for dinner." Burt said.

* * *

Kurt had been thinking about what Dalton would mean for him and Noah. He could feel them getting closer and he adored Beth but he wasn't sure he was ready for the insta-family that came with Noah. He knew it sounded selfish but if he were to get even more attached to Beth and him and Noah was to break up he would be heartbroken.

So he's been keeping it strictly platonic even though he is pretty sure Noah has been hinting that he wants more and he's not denying that he wants more he just wants a little less than Noah has currently.

Kurt's deep in thought when his phone's ringing and Noah is telling him the front door is close. He sounds tired and he wonders if Beth had trouble sleeping last night and if so why didn't Noah call him to keep his company like he normally does.

And then Kurt see Beth has ben crying and he knows something's wrong.

"Beth, go and lay down in my room. You look like you're tired." It spoke a lot of how distraught Beth must be for her not to complain she didn't need a nap.

* * *

"Oh, Noah. She didn't." Kurt said in disbelief after Noah had caught him up with all that had happened.

"She did. And I have Sarah and Beth. If your Dad can't help me I will have to drop out of school. I'll need to support them both. Us getting separated isn't an option. I've heard how horrible foster care is and I won't let them go through that." Noah says.

* * *

Theresa was afraid to get out the car. She didn't know if she could face the children and after all the hurtful things she said to David if he would even speak to her. She was surprised when she walked in the house he was sitting in the living room staring but not watching the TV.

"Hi David" he only grunted in return.

"I've missed you." She tried again and Dave just walked out of the room. Theresa knew she had no right to be upset but it still hurt seeing him walk away from her. She saw Paul looking at her and she gave him a resigned smile. I Just the fact that he didn't explode when she address him was more than progress in his opinion and he wouldn't force David o make nice. Theresa had a lot of atonement to make up for and Paul refused to lighten the load. When they talked about it in therapy even then he wasn't sure David would ever forgive Theresa. He knew he certainly wouldn't forget.

* * *

Burt had spent the rest of the day trying to get in touch with someone who had heard from Mrs. Puckerman. He called the hospital and Pauline at first refused to provide any information when he filled her in on what Ruth had done.

She claimed employee confidentiality but Burt knew she was worried for the kids.

"I may not know that she was upset that Noah's father was suing her for custody and they wanted Noah to appear since he's old enough. I know she said she never told the kids that it was a divorce and he didn't abandon them but she claimed for so long he was abusive that I think the kids started to believe it as well even though they can't pinpoint a specific incident." Pauline said.

"I understand you're not supposed to be telling me this but why do this to the kids? They think their father hated them enough to leave." Burt said.

"It was power play if I know Ruth the way I did. She had a no contact order from him and I know he was paying child support. She only told me this recently. I thought the job transfer was the get the kids closer to him. Especially Noah. She confided that he sent over ten thousand dollars to pay for Noah's Bar Mitzvah and she never kept one. I don't know what she did with the money and she clammed up when I asked her."

"You're shitting me." Burt was stunned. She had made her kids suffer to get back at her husband only to abandon them in the end when it look like it was going to be exposed.

"Listen. I voiced my opinion about it to her very strongly, if it makes you feel any better I got in a slap or two. I'm telling you this because from what she told me a lot of what the kids believe about their father is a lie and the three of them will be devastated if they have a conversation and see all the stories don't add up." Pauline added.

"I will speak to them tomorrow. Do you have a number for him?" Burt said.

"Umm.. He just walked in apparently. A man walked in and he looks exactly like Noah. Call me back in twenty minutes" Pauline said.

Burt sighed and hung up the phone, it seems like Noah and the girl's life just got even more complicated.

Line

"I'm looking for Pauline." The man said.

"I'm her." Pauline answered.

"Ruth sent me a letter. No return address. Said the kids would be home waiting for me. She said you'd give me the address or take me there. "

"The words I want to call her cannot be said in polite company." Pauline said. "I'm waiting for the person they are staying with to call me back. You look just like Noah. I can't believe it. I told Burt It was you."

They sat in silence until the phone rang. Pauline told Burt of the latest development. Burt wasn't sure if he should warn Noah at the risk that he ran or surprise him and him losing the boy's trust in him.

* * *

Noah and Kurt was in the kitchen when they heard the front door opening. Noah knew something was up because Kurt had been eyeing for a while and kept saying that regardless of what happened later his father wasn't trying to hurt him.

When Noah says Pauline and Burt he was surprised. He went to call Sarah up for dinner when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in ages.

"Still yelling in the house, No-No?"

Noah turned around and was dumbfounded. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming and when he realized he wasn't he walked up to his father and punched him in his jaw.

"Noah, you promised no more fighting." Sarah said behind him.

"I know, Sarah but this is our father. I told you if I ever saw him I'd punch him." Noah replied.

"Our father?" Sarah queried.

"Yes, I'm your dad Sarah." He said from the floor. He knew he could take Noah on but he need Noah to see he wasn't here to hurt him and based on all Pauline had told him he realized Noah had what he felt were valid reasons to hate him.

"No, father left. My dad left." Sarah said and walked over to Noah and started to cry. She refused to even look at him.

* * *

Well what a development. A friend of mine went through a similar situation. Also, I think the next chapter will skip a few weeks may months. To the PM yes, each chapter references a bible scripture about love or some kind that relates to the chapter. Theresa thing? Happened. David won't forgive her easily though and I don't blame her. The ruth thing? Happened! What can I say. I know some depressing situations about people...

Hope you enjoy.

This was late because it was my birthday on friday and I got super drunk and had fun and dance and had work the next day so no time to write.


	4. 1 John 1:1

The story continues...

1 John 1:1

* * *

You think you know yourself and your family and then they pull some shit that rocks your own world. Years of hearing how much of a deadbeat his father was, how he left them for liquor and chasing tails and he didn't give a fuck about them. And then the same man he had told himself he hated was sitting in front of him staring so intently it hurt. It looked like his father was trying to memorize his and Sarah's face.

In some fucked up reality of all his nine-year-old dreams coming through his father came back, wanted him and it only cost him his mother in the process. His mother had lied to him for half of his life and his sister for all of hers and that's not something you forget easily.

His father is staring at Beth as Burt holds her and Noah Sr. asks if he can hold her, Noah is about to say no but Burt has already started to hand her over. He sees his father holding her and his anger bubbles up once more because he never did that with Sarah at least not that Noah can remember, but then his father starts crying and saying he sorry over and over again but he's looking at Noah and Sarah as he says it.

"She first told the police she thought I was touching you inappropriately. She told them so many things then the restraining order and the judge said if I screwed up even once he'd rule in her favor. Then she messed up in court a few months ago said I hit her that I was a drunk and left her with a ton of debt all of which was easily disproved with the documents that she provided her lawyers showing the support I was giving her each month. You have to believe I tried. I can make you speak to a ton of people. I have college funds accounts in your names with a deposit every month since then." His father told the distraughtly.

Noah did some mental math and if what his father said that means he had a tidy little sum away for college and while he was nervous to believe him at face value it would be nice that he had one less thing to worry about with his future. College may be a definite possibility if what his father said was true. He knows some inheritance and things were given to him and Sarah but with the information he's been given about his mother he wouldn't be surprised if she spent it all.

* * *

David knows he can be a little less harsh to Theresa but he refuses. He ignores her for the most part. If he answers the phone and it's for her he tells whomever it is she's not there including his dad. If he's leaving the room and she's the last one there he turns out the lights. If he's conversing and she adds to the conversation he goes mute and refuses to speak. He wakes up one morning and makes breakfast for four and though he see's how hurt Theresa is by it he refuses to feel bad. Until he realizes his siblings are starting to follow him and his little brother, in a fit of anger tells Theresa if David doesn't have to listen then he doesn't either. And when David sees that Theresa does nothing more than stare at him he feels like shit.

"You win David, I get it. I screwed up. You win, they hate me." And she looks so pitiful that he realizes he acted no better than she did when she spoke out of fear.

"Apologize right now. If you speak to mom like that again, I'll knock you out." He scolds his brother. He doesn't realized Theresa's wide eye glance as he called her mom.

"Hypocrite, you do it all the time." His brother mulishly pointed out.

"That makes me just as bad bro, maybe even worse, but you can't speak like that to her again or I'll tell Dad." He's brother looks reasonably guilty and goes over to hug his mother. Just glad to have her children touching her lovingly again is progress and Theresa kisses an apology into her son's head.

"You hurt me out of fear and I tried to hurt you out of spite and that makes me worse than you. I wont treat you like than in front of the kids again." David said and walked out.

Theresa made to call out to David but she couldn't for him to be speaking to her even a little was better than anything. She hoped she could regain her son's trust and love in her. She knew she deserved it but she couldn't bear to lose her family and she felt so close to the edge that she wished Paul was there to give her a hug. He was still upset with her but he said it was a combination of she feeling she couldn't talk to him and her treatment of David.

* * *

Sarah is still ignoring her father. It easier for him and so Noah doesn't speak to his father around her because she looks at him as if he's betraying the sibling code or something. Noah is trying to get Sarah to understand that without their father there foster care might be where they end up and there is no guarantee they will stick together and he can't deal with the idea of them being separated so he knows if they were to actually to get separated he'd lose his mind.

Burt agrees they can all stay there for a few days while paperwork get sorted out and the courts become informed about his mother's MIA status. Noah Sr. and Burt talks all through the two nights since all of this has been unraveling and Burt is playing catch up on the little he knows about Noah's life. Some things he prefer Noah or Sarah tell their father because only Noah can explain his mind set during some of the stupider stuff he's done in and out of school.

Line

The second night, Kurt and Noah are in Kurt's bedroom. Kurt had told him about Dalton and while Noah was glad Kurt would be removed from the constantly declining atmosphere in McKinley, he knows he's going to miss him terribly. Kurt's so excited that he doesn't want to rain on Kurt's good news.

Sarah though, has no such qualms. She's in love with Kurt fiercely. Noah at first thought it was funny but now, he's worried because he's explained to her numerous times why Kurt can't and won't love her back; her sex and her age. Sarah is heartbroken and sees Kurt as just another person whose going to leave her and while she's not at the stage where she' not speaking to Kurt she's taken to sleeping in his room while she's there.

"I'm happy for you." Noah tells Kurt. And Kurt doesn't know why it upsets him. This is what he wants, no, needs. He knows he has to leave McKinley. Even with David out of the equation there are many more members of the school, faculty and staff that shares the mindset that the gay kids in the school doesn't deserve to be protected and will willingly ignore the assaults.

"Is this you trying to guilt me into staying Noah?" Kurt asked.

"No this is me being happy for you, if you're safe, then your happy. If you are happy, I am happy for you." Noah tells him. "You'll go and meet new friends and look forward to going to school you won't have to worry about slushie facials and I will still see you on weekends. If I had that chance I would take it. Lima is too small minded for you and you getting a chance to leave and you should take it." Noah replied.

Kurt and Burt had spoken about the move to Dalton and what it would mean for them as a family and he had assured Kurt that he wouldn't love him any less for deciding the local school wasn't an healthy option for him and frankly he was glad he wouldn't have to worry about hearing some horror call from he school telling him his son was attacked. He hadn't even known Dalton was an option. So often, when faced with a problem you looked at it only one way and Kurt's grandfather when he told him what was going on with him asked why hadn't Kurt changes schools and there appeared door number three.

* * *

"Sarah, you can't avoid me forever especially since we live together." Noah Sr. said.

Sarah just continued to ignore him whenever he told her that they'd have to speak at some point.

"Listen. Mr. Puckerman, " Sarah started.

"I'd appreciate it if you call me Dad," Noah Sr. interrupted her.

"Mr. Puckerman, I don't have a dad. So please leave me alone. Noah can accept you all he wants to but I don't know you. I didn't need you before and I CERTAINLY don't need you now so just ignore me and I'll ignore you." Sarah said. At this point Noah and Kurt had came to see what the problem was in the kitchen and they saw Noah Sr. staring at Sarah and Sarah looking mad enough to kill.

"Sarah, come here." Noah said.

"I know you're pissed Ma left, but it's been me and you forever right?" Noah asked her.

Sarah nodded into his chest.

"So, if I tell you that Burt and Kurt and even me believe what our father is saying, do you think we'd all lie to you?" Noah asked.

"No but he could be fooling you and he's just going to leave again. They always leave. Soon, you're going to leave too. Even Kurt's leaving me." Sarah said.

"Oh Sarah, I'm not leaving you, I'll be two hours away for school and home every weekend. I promise." Kurt told the little girl.

"Sarah, I'm never ever going to leave you. NOT for anyone. Not even for Beth would I leave you. I always tell you were I'm going. I always answer your call and I always got your back. I know you don't trust him yet and I won't force you too but some of the stuff that Ma told us, I'm trying to remember what was true and what she planted in our, especially my, head. " Noah told his sister.

Noah Sr. felt so helpless. One child was trying to remember the real him and another hated him all because his shrew of a ex-wife. His kids knew nothing about him and he knew little about them, he had to start from scratch. He had thought sparing them the arguments would work out for the best but in the long run it seemed to hurt his children more. He doesn't remember much about his own childhood except it passed in a series of constant argument between his parents. They'd eventually separated but by that point he'd grown to hate both of them.

"So, you will call me whatever you feel comfortable with, I'm sorry I insisted."

Sarah ignored him as always but at least now she wasn't yelling.

* * *

"How old is she?" Noah Sr. asked Noah about Beth.

It's been five days and Beth already has him wrapped around his fingers. He loves to play wither and although Noah isn't his biggest fan he allows it because one more person to make up for the Fabray's insistence that Beth doesn't exist is wonderful.

"Where's her mother? She's been here since I arrived so I'm assuming you have either full custody or split?"

And so Noah tells him all about Quinn and her pregnancy and how he didn't want to be a Lima Loser like he thought he was and he refused to sign the papers. He told him about how Kurt supported him and convinced his father to help him out. He ends up telling him more because each story had a back tory and that backstory has a backstory. In the end, he knows about the bullying and how homophobic the town is as a whole. He tells him how smart Sarah is and that she's in advanced classes. How the teachers been trying to convince him to let her go to Crawford Day because they would offer her a challenge. But he couldn't afford it and his mother didn't show any interest. He ends up telling him more than he planned to but he feels so relieved and lightened that he might not be the only one to worry about it all anymore. He's still worried his father might decide they aren't worth it but he'll always remember the few moments when it wasn't his alone to bear.

"Do you have other kids?" Noah asked his dad.

"Yes, two little girls and they know about their older sister and brother and they cant wait to meet you guys. I don't want Sarah to hate them on sight so I've been holding back." Noah Sr. says.

"Tell me about them?" Noah asks.

While father and son talk, Sarah sits by the kitchen door and listens. She's trying for Noah sake. Some of what she hears' surprises her and she's curious enough to want to ask questions but she won't, she'll ask another time. At one time Burt comes into the kitchen and sees her there, she thinks he's going to bust her but he just winks and gets his drink and leaves. At some point she falls asleep and she won't know her father will find her and take her to bed. And just to be able to do that for his daughter makes him so damn happy.

He tells them how the twins were born on his birthday March 8 and how much they looks like him as a baby. He tells how excited his partner is to meet him and Sarah and they've agreed since the twins are too young to form attachments to a place yet they've decided to move to Lima or the surrounding area so Noah and Sarah aren't uprooted. He tells about the family he reconnected with that he had lost touch with hem he'd turn eighteen and cut off most of his family. He talks about Hanukkah's past where he prayed for what they were doing now. Just sitting down and relearning each other. They talk for most of the night and into the morning and though nothing is solved they've made some headway.

* * *

So, Noah is willing to extend an olive branch, in time they will be a family.

Poor David and even theresa, sometimes we do stupid stuff and fail to think of the consequences they'll get better, in time. bare with them.

Much love for the support guys.


	5. Amos 5:14

So, here we are. to refresh

Kurt is at Dalton

Pucks Dad and Sarah aren't exactly seeing eye to eye.

Kurt's unsure whether to pursue anything with Noah but our boys will be together. They are end game.

* * *

Two weeks and five days since his father turned up and it looks like he isn't going anywhere. Noah sees some progress with his father and sister. Sarah is falling asleep in random places that she's never fall asleep in before so he knows she's doing it accidentally on purpose. So, tomorrow they start the repairs on his house so that they can start to live their lives again.

Burt misses Kurt so he's in no rush to be in an empty house again but he understands that a new house will represent a new beginning for them and he'd be the last to hinder a family from healing.

Sarah is speaking to her father and shows some progress in going to him when she needs help if Noah isn't around. A few days before Noah had left a coffee date with Kurt when he remembered that Sarah had asked him to get some feminine products from the store earlier, he had returned home to find she had asked her father although she hadn't told him what she needed at the store.

Noah Sr. and Sarah went with Beth for ice cream when he hears Skype ringing. He doesn't want to invade his father's privacy but the person had been ringing a few times. He sees that his dad has left his cell next to the computer and figures it might be an emergency since "Home" keeps calling.

He accepts the call and see's a beautiful woman staring at the screen angrily.

"Noah, I have half a mind to curse you out." He figures this must be Melissa and he hears a slight accent though he can't really place it.

"Um, my dad went out with my sister, they should be back in an hour." Noah informs her.

"I've told him a thousand times before to answer his phone, I need some signatures from him and forgot where I put his address in Lima, I wanted to FedEx them to him. It's too late for today."

"Noah, it's nice to see you. I've seen pictures but you look so much like your father."

And for once someone isn't saying that with bitterness in their voice and Noah and Mellissa starts talking and learning about each other. He asks about his other sisters and learns they are spending the night with her parents since they (her parents) are already suffering from separation anxiety over losing their grandbabies to Ohio.

She speaks freely to him asking him about Beth and how he feels about her mother not being around. Asks if there's a special girl and only blinks when he mentions his not so small crush on Kurt. He has the comfort of seeing her face and not being there physically so he talks openly.

She's excited to meet him and Sarah and he knows that although Sarah gave his dad a harder time she'll likely love Mellissa and her slight southern (he's finally placed it) accent and her mocha skin that looks like his coffee when he's filled the cup with cream. Mellissa talks about meeting him and Sarah like it's Christmas coming early.

"How do you know we won't make your life hell?" He asks her.

"Noah will be there I'm looking forward to meeting you three but I miss Noah. This isn't like us to be apart so long." Mellissa said.

"Did he ever talk about us?" Noah asked and he knows she can easily lie to make his Dad look good but she replies so easily "All the time, he cried when the girls where born, said it's a shame you guys weren't there to meet them. At this time the case was beginning to wrap up but your mother was missing court dates and we would have to reschedule. I was surprised you weren't surprised I was black; you didn't seem affected by it but the things your mother said to me one day in the courtroom made her lawyer look disgustedly at her. I glad you're willing to try."

Sarah and his dad walk in and his dad see's him on his computer.

"Would you like to meet Sarah?' Noah knows his dad would've loved to introduced them but he figures Sarah will take his lead a bit more willingly so he calls Sarah over to the computer.

"Oh, you look so pretty. I hope your sisters look just as pretty as you when they get older." Mellissa says and it's the truth Sarah is gorgeous looking like a feminine version of Noah and his father. He daughters are already looking too much like their dad and seeing his other children just confirmed what she thought was going to happen.

"You're Black!" Sarah states.

"Is that a problem?" Mellissa asks so sternly that Noah Sr. almost gets involved.

"Umm. No, it isn't…Really." Sarah states.

She feels like she's being scrutinized and Noah Sr. realizes Mellissa is already showing Sarah she's the one in charge. Unlike Mellissa's meeting with Noah that went smooth sailing she's also heard of Sarah's treatment of her father and while she understands Sarah's reluctance to get attached to someone who might leaves she also refuses to be put through the wringer. She promised Noah she would treat his children like her own but she wasn't about to be disrespected.

"I just remembered something my mother said that's all." Sarah said.

"It's okay." Mellissa assured her and begins to wonder if her past encounter with the first Mrs. Puckerman's vitriol has her on toes with Sarah unnecessarily.

"Dad, you want to take over, Sarah and I have to finish doing some packing

* * *

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart/The giving up is the hardest part/She takes you in with your crying eyes/Then all at once you have to say goodbye/Wondering could you stay my love?_

Sarah listens to her brother sings and it always makes her feel better but when Noah sings this song she knows he's dealing with something's. He may or may not tell her

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? /Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? /Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? /Baby would you get them if I did? /No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...

Noah Sr. listens outside the door. The song, he doesn't know it but it sounds sad especially the way Noah is singing it. He misses Mellissa, to him she's his wife and he can't wait until he has all his family together again.

* * *

"Feels like we haven' t spoken in ages and yet we just had coffee the other day."

"I know but still we need promise to speak to each other as much as possible and Beth and I miss you. I kind of met my dad's girlfriend/wife/significant other? Whatever she is. She seems cool. She's black, I think. She's pretty."

"That's cool. Interesting, how did Sarah take it?"

"She's torn. I was there when our Dad first went away..."

"That's the first time you said went away instead of left us."

"I'm not fully over it but these few weeks with him have been kind of great. I don't feel like it's my burden alone anymore and he loves Beth."

"She's adorable, how can anyone not love her. Remember to send me a new picture of her; I can't wait to see her. She keeps growing."

"Babies do that Kurt but I'll take one."

"Don't laugh at me she's getting so big, soon I'll see her one weekend and she won't remember me."

"Don't be ridiculous, she doesn't even look at me when you're around. She's crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about her too."

"I have one more song from what you call my John Mayer phase to sing tonight don't think I didn't notice you wiping your eyes when we started to chat, here goes,

_I hate to see you cry/Lying there in that position/There's things you need to hear/So turn off your tears and listen"_

Noah knows he shouldn't serenade Kurt but he can't help it they talk in circles about each other using Beth as lifeline to speak in parables about how they feel. And true, nothing Kurt says is false he really loves Beth and he loves her father just as much. And though he's not ready to jump in a relationship he's glad that Noah's life is on the right path were a relationship can actually be healthy for him

_We're not together but we're getting there/_

* * *

Kurt loves this. The end of the day after he's spoken with his dad and occasionally his grandfather, he talks with Noah, The little nuisances of each other day talking around what they each want to say but doesn't have to and won't because to do so will ruin the routine they've developed since his transfer and even a little before if he's honest with himself.

As Noah is finishing up his song Kurt hears a knock on his door.

"Hold on, someone's at the door." Kurt says as he excuses himself from the computer.

Noah can't see but he can hear the conversation

"Kurt, about earlier I was way out of line."

"Blaine, I asked you to stay the hell away from me." Kurt said.

"I just want to know why you won't go out with me?" Blaine asked. "Its just coffee."

"I'm just not interested. I was in the middle of something important, so if you don't mind." Kurt said pointedly.

"What were you doing?" Blaine tried again.

"Talking to my boyfriend, not that it's any of your business." Kurt said.

"I thought you were single?" Blaine queried.

"Nope, taken. Bye Blaine." Kurt said finally getting him out of his room.

"Boyfriend?" Noah asked

"Please, he's so insufferable. Like he's doing me some favor showing interest in me, He's so short and his hair looks like a helmet. I want to wipe the grin off his face when he smiles at me I feel like taking a shower." Kurt said.

"No, I mean you told him you were talking to your boyfriend and since you are talking to me…." Noah clarified

"Oh, I um… I got to go. Kiss Beth for me. Homework to finish and all that."

"Good Night Kurt." Noah said with a smile. He knew they probably wouldn't talk about it but at least he knew for Kurt felt about him.

* * *

Quinn called Noah minutes before he falls asleep. She's been crying he can tell but he doesn't know why she's calling him now.

"Puck, its Quinn."

"I know, who it is what do you want?"

"I know I have no right but how is she?"

"I hope you're talking someone else and not the baby you signed your rights away to. And you call now?"

"I know, but I saw a picture Kurt tagged Brittany in and she's so beautiful."

"You don't get to ask about her Quinn. What were you surprised I didn't' end up in jail to buy her formula? She is my daughter and I would appreciate you staying the hell away from her and me." Noah told Quinn angrily.

"You don't get to be a dick to me Puck. You knocked me up remember? Drunk on wine coolers; some would call that rape." Quinn said.

"Fuck you Quinn. You just didn't want to accept you wanted to fuck me as much as I wanted you. And yet, I saw you at Brittany's party drinking fucking Whisky and you sure as hell didn't look drunk after that first glass and yet you want me to believe that two wine coolers got you drunk? I've seen you drunk remember Quinn, told everyone about all your Daddy issues. I've seen you drunk and that night putting aside the drunk act you tried I knew after you weren't drunk. So go ahead, call me a rapist again? Or even insinuate it! You gave up the best damn thing that ever happened to your pathetic life and you regret it. Even if you were once what I thought you were I'm glad I saw the real you during and after your pregnancy."

Noah hung up the phone and sat on his bed breathing hard when he heard his room door opened.

"Noah, what's all the noise?" His dad stood in the doorframe asking him "are you alright?"

"She insinuated I was a rapist. How fucking dare she?" Noah said before he broke down.

"Noah, are you okay." Sarah stood outside the door before she started climbing into his lap.

Noah kept crying for a little while longer. For so long after hearing about Quinn's pregnancy he had struggled with the same things she had thrown in his face but one party changes it all for him. Kurt had agreed to watch Beth so he could just show his face at the party. He got there and watched as Quinn knocked back shots and eventually about three glass of whisky and she didn't even slur her words. He found out later from Santana that during Cheerios sleepover they usually played Truth or Dare with the consequences being you had to take a shot and they had all developed a high tolerance to alcohol. He had hated Quinn even more since then.

* * *

Noah situated himself with Sarah still on his chest and got comfortable. His father was still standing there and felt helpless as Noah whispered to Sarah all that was going on. Noah was surprised when his father decided to take a seat. "I'll wait and bring her to her room when she falls asleep."

"There was a time thought Quinn was perfect…" Noah says "but she doesn't' hold a candle to Kurt."

"Kurt is awesome." Said Sarah "He made the dress I am wearing tomorrow."

"Oh yes, we meet with the headmistress of Crawford Day tomorrow and I have two video conference calls tomorrow."

"What do you do?" Sarah asks her father.

Noah Sr. quirked an eyebrow but answered " I'm a Business man is the simplest term. In actuality I act as a broker, a person need goods for whatever reason and I find a manufacture. I deal with mainly China. That's how I met Mellissa actually her dad owns the brokerage I work for."

"Oh, she seems nice." Sarah said at the mention of Mellissa.

"She is, she really is. It's time for bed Sarah, Noah we'll talk more in the morning."

Noah was surprised he didn't have to say it twice. Maybe Sarah was warming up to him.

* * *

_Six weeks Since Dad Showed Up_

"So, Noah we have two options we can keep this and rent it out additional income since it's technically your house. The papers are all in order. Since we have to buy a house anyway we can get something bigger. Mellissa sent me some leads, but they're a distance from here. The closest is about two hours in Westerville which works well for Sarah and school."

"Well, lets keep it for now and at least rented will bring in some income. I can save it for me and Beth." Noah said.

His mother had screwed up a lot of things but apparently he and Sarah had a lot. She closed a lot of the accounts and checks where coming in his name left and right. He wasn't rich but there was interest. One account from some distant uncle on his mother side had bore quite a bit of interest. Even with penalties for cancellation but he still asked himself why his mother would have so much money sequestered away and yet had them living only two doors away from door.

"Okay, I'm glad you're worried about your future but don't stress too much I am here now and I was saving for you guys too." His dad says.

"Yes, but old habits." Noah replied.

* * *

They are standing at the airport when his dad starts hopping form leg to leg. He notices the exact moment his dad has seen Mellissa. The stuff she sent ahead that couldn't go on the plane is in truck waiting at the new house. They'll head there after they leave the airport. Burt and Kurt are they're getting some of the stuff unpacked. Beth wasn't feeling too great so he left her with Kurt hoping she'd feel a bit better by the time he got home.

Home. A new home with so many rooms it was ridiculous. A recent foreclosure with a one bedroom guest house in the back that his father had told him was his It had a study that was perfect for a bedroom for Beth, a kitchenette, a living room, bathroom and closets that made even Kurt gushed. He realized that his father just might not be leaving even though doubt sometimes overwhelms him but he knows Sarah is getting better too; every once in a while she slips and calls their father "dad" she's only done it a few times but each times makes his fathers face lights up. The last time she did it, she couldn't escape the hug her father swept her into.

''No hug after so long?" Mellissa joked.

"I need more than a hug but I can't do that in public." His father replied.

"Oh okay then." Noah said. He reached to shake her hand when Mellissa pulled him into a hug. She stood staring at Sarah "Can I hug you Sarah?' who nodded timidly.

"These are your sisters, Arianna and Brianna. Ari and Bri for short."

"Which one's which?" Sarah asked. She couldn't help it they were asleep in a twin stroller and looked so adorable.

"When they are awake the differences are noticeable. Arianna has hazel eyes like your father while Brianna has my fathers blue eyes." Mellissa said.

"Your father has blue eyes!" Noah said surprised,

In answer Mellissa pulled out a picture of her parents and Noah was surprised to see a blond hair blue eyed man with a black hair brown eyes woman. Mellissa was mixed race apparently.

"I can't wait till they are awake." Sarah said excitedly. "Can I push the stroller?" Sarah asked

Mellissa handed the stroller over with a smile. She had missed Noah so much; they tried to stay together as much as possible unless he went overseas for business. She was glad they were back together. He was her rock. Her friends had joked that she idolized her parents so much she was trying to recreate their relationship but she knew the truth, she'd found her soul mate. He'd accept her with all her flaws and she accepted his. She loved his children already because they were an extension of him. They'd fought through a lot to be together; he was in the middle of a drawn out divorce and she was engaged when they had first met but even that didn't stop them.

As they held hands walking towards the car, towards their future, Mellissa thought she could feel the different facets of their life fitting into place. And she was so happy.

Noah was worried about uprooting his girls but always Mellissa reminded him why he fell in love with her. She wanted to move to his other children, to show them they were worth moving around for. She came to every court date she could and even gave the twins names in memory of Sarah and Noah not being there. He loved Arianna and Brianna in memory of the twin cousins she had lost in her youth but when she insisted on Noelle and Sara for them as well he'd fallen in love with her more.

"I missed you." He told her earnestly hoping to convey all that he could in just those words.

"We missed you. But we're together now." Mellissa assured him.

He handed her an envelope, "read this in the car." He said as they reached the car.

Twenty Minutes Later

"It's official?' Mellissa asked.

"Yes, love, its official."

* * *

So Mellissa is in town and she's happy to be there. So the twins name are officially Arianna Noelle and Brianna Sara.

Yes, some family healing is going on. It will get better.

Some semi-progress on PucKurt but even more next chapter.

songs used are "heart of love" and "dreaming with a broken heart" both by John Mayer.


	6. Matthew 5:32

For Noah, this story continues the next day.

For David it has been about three weeks since we've seen him in the time frame of the story.

Special thank you to **_JasonDragn64._**_ Constant reviewer that keeps me writing this story._

* * *

Noah and his family gets home from the airport too late, late enough that Burt has already driven back to Lima. Kurt loves the fact that Noah is so close their coffee dates options has just exploded in his mind. Even though they still haven't spoken about his "boyfriend" comment.

Kurt and Beth, who was obviously feeling much better and was clinging to Kurt, was in the kitchen where everyone joined them. The twins were still sleeping and Mellissa was looking around the house thinking the photos hadn't done it justice.

"Hey Kurt," Sarah said. "Am I going to see you more often now that we live so much closer?"

"Yes," Kurt waved to Mellissa as smiled at him "but not weekends since I'll go see my Dad then."

"Ahh, but weekends are when we hang out, and go shopping and you promise to show me around the shop soon." Sarah pointed out.

"I'll still do all of that but I mean that you'll see me more since school is so close by." Kurt said.

"Yes, our school is twenty minutes away on a snow day." Noah added.

"Our?" Kurt questioned.

"Well, Noah couldn't drive two hours each way back to Lima, then still have time fro Beth, so we've decided for him to change schools." Noah Sr. jumped in.

"Surprise?" Noah asked.

"Of course, good surprise. Oh shit we are so talking about this later!" Kurt said excitedly. "Excuse my language."

* * *

Mellissa stood by the kitchen doorway and watched as everyone interacted with Kurt. It seems that even while holding a conversation with most of the room he still paid attention to Beth and Sarah looked like she was ten seconds from trying to replace Beth in his arms.

Mellissa knew that as the stepmother to a father that fifty percent of her fiancé's children didn't know, she was on shaky ground but she hoped they would give her a chance to prove herself as worthy.

"I'm Kurt, nice to meet you." Kurt was standing in front of Mellissa that made her believe they'd been trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, lost in thought." Mellissa apologized.

"It's happened to me, don't worry about it." Kurt brushed the apology away.

"So, lets tour the house together." Noah sr. said.

* * *

The house really was beautiful inside and out. The girls could easily have their own room but Mellissa wanted the twins together and Sarah not too far from them. Noah had told him about Sarah's night habits when she had a nightmare and they didn't want her too far and not intercept her on her way to search for Noah.

The downstairs consisted of a kitchen, laundry room, dining room, bathroom, two studies, a pantry and what looked like a playroom on one side of the house and a quick glance told them that with the exception of being a open plan the same rooms were on the other side of the house but smaller.

"Why would a family need two of everything?" Mellissa asked out loud.

"The previous owner allowed his day staff to watch some of his employees children to minimize the cost and keep the employees. He actually forfeited his house for something smaller and keep his business open." Noah Sr. told them. "It works well for me since I can take the two studies on the right wing and convert on to a conference room for the local business I plan on approaching. And the rest can be used for various activities."

"Ari and Bri needs a playroom downstairs plus with Beth maybe we can knock down the wall and make it one big room. Sleeping on one side playing on one side. My job is all done over the computer so when they are napping I can get the majority of the work done." Mellissa said.

"I didn't know you planned on watching Beth, I had some babysitters lined up." Noah said.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll be here with Ari and Bri, what's one more? Besides, I'll get to know her better." Mellissa insisted.

"Okay, we can do a trial run one week with a sitter and one week without, that way you can get used to it, Beth is used to a lot of attention since her last sitter had her alone for the majority of the day." Noah explained.

"Okay, that might even be better. How about the sitter comes in the mornings? That way we have more eyes and ears and hands for the troublesome duo and Beth will be on the move soon. This way Beth is here and I get extra help and we all get used to it." Mellissa negotiated.

"Sounds like a plan!" Noah said happy with that arrangement, since it would mean Beth would be around family more often than strangers and if Mellissa was around for good it would be helpful if she gave a hand for Beth occasionally. He wasn't trying to pass the buck with raising his daughter but he would be going to a different school and the classwork would be more difficult based on what Kurt told him.

* * *

"Noah," Sarah said looking down "I need to speak to you. Privately, please."

"In a minute, can it wait for a few?" Noah asked. He'd just realize Kurt and Beth weren't with the group anymore.

"No, it's urgent." Sarah insisted.

"Okay, what's up?" Noah said as he walked with Sarah in another room.

"My stomach is hurting really bad, I feel like I want to throw up." Sarah said.

"Why didn't you tell dad?" Noah asked.

"I always tell you. Please Noah, I feel like I'm being stabbed in my stomach." Sarah said as she started to let the pain show.

"How long have you been in pain? Where else is hurting? Sarah, you have to tell me, else I can't help." Noah said starting to panic. Before she could answer Sarah vomited all over herself.

"Noah,' she whimpered before she passed out. Noah ran to grab her before she hit the floor, she was warm all over and he wonder how he didn't see the bags under her eyes before she looked haggard and her breath smelled like it always does when she's ill so he knows she aware of it. She always said it felt like licking the rug but she wouldn't eat earlier and he had thought it was nerves with meeting Mellissa and the girls.

"Dad, Kurt! Someone help!" Noah yelled.

* * *

Mellissa was currently being kissed very thoroughly, the kids had obviously wanted to be alone which was why they kept breaking off as the tour of the house continued. As Noah's hands started to grab her ass she heard someone screaming. She realized it was Noah and he sounded frantic.

"Honey, a sound like Noah's is yelling for help."

"Son, what's wrong?" Noah Sr. said as he made his way towards Noah's voice.

"…Yes, my sister passed out after vomiting, She's hot. She said she felt like she was being stabbed in her stomach."

Noah saw his daughter passed out, Noah sitting near a puddle of vomit and started running towards them. In the minute it had taken him to get to them Noah had already called for an ambulance.

"What happened?" Mellissa asked. She started feeling Sarah's forehead for an idea of her temperature range. "She's burning up."

"Get a rag to clean off the vomit of her, how long before the ambulance gets here?" Noah said.

"Noahhh." Sarah was waking up, "It hurts." She was trying to curl herself into a ball but Mellissa get prevent her. "If you vomit again in that position and pass out like before you can suffocate yourself. Hold her head up."

"Sarah opened her mouth but only vomit came out. She just passed out." Noah kept repeating. Noah Sr. was trying to take Sarah from Noah but he kept holding her tighter.

"There's an ambulance here!" They heard Kurt yell from downstairs.

"Let them up!" Noah Sr. yelled.

Kurt came rushing behind the EMT workers and watch as they started to prep Sarah on the stretcher.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"She passed out after throwing up." Mellissa told Kurt since both Noah's was too worried about Beth and watching the EMT guys like hawks.

"Who's riding in the ambulance?" One guy asked

"I am." Noah said before his father could argue.

"I'll drive in the car behind." That way they would have a ride home and he didn't need Noah wrecking because he wasn't focusing on the road.

* * *

"Noah, I can walk?" Please put me down.

"No, Sarah, I'm almost there anyways."

"Dad, can you tell Noah to put me down!" Sarah begged.

"Noah, put your sister down." He heard his father said.

It was two days later and Sarah had been released from the hospital. She was diagnosed with Dysmenorrhea. Since she was so small, her period was still new her body reacted the best way it knew how: blocking out the pain from passing out. The vomit was just a byproduct of that.

_Sarah had never been so embarrassed before the doctor started explaining "Sarah was a woman now." Sarah was surprised when her father didn't blink or look at her in disgust, he didn't even seem uncomfortable, and he just thanked the doctor and went to call Mellissa to tell her everything was okay._

"_It was bad the first time but you never passed out, I was so worried. Is it going to be like this all the time? You giving me these scares are going to make old soon." Noah joked._

"_Was he hear the whole time?" Sarah asked._

"_Yeah, they give you some meds that knocked you out that first night but he was so worried Sarah, sent me home but stayed himself. Want to know a secret? He was crying at one point, he didn't even try to hide it."_

"_I remember snippets of the bedroom when I was waking up, I know Mellissa was there but I can't remember much. It's a fog after that." Sarah said._

"_Sarah, I know that it's going to take some time but I'm asking a your favorite big brother to give him a real chance, I know you've better and it'll take some time but he was freaking out the same as I was when he saw you on the floor. He only left your side to call Mellissa to update her. She was worried too and so was Kurt but he couldn't make it but he's called me every fifteen minutes or so._

* * *

"Why are you smiling so hard?" Mellissa asked Noah Sr.

"She's been calling me dad ever since they told us what's wrong. I don't think she notices it sometimes but I feel like it's her first words every time she says it." Noah Sr. answered.

"I'm happy for you honey." She said kissing his cheek. "It might have something to do with you being at the hospital, maybe she's understanding that you really aren't going anywhere."

"I hope so. I missed too much to miss anymore." He told her.

"How are you feeling?" Mellissa asked Sarah.

"Really good. Much better, Noah's going to the pharmacy for me as soon as he stops acting like I'm an invalid."

"I can run out, I need something for myself anyway." Mellissa offered.

"No, Noah will do it." Sarah insisted.

"I don't mind just grabbing what you need Mellissa, you just give me a list."

When Sarah walked out the entryway towards the kitchen, Noah flashed Mellissa an apologetic smile, "She's not trying to be mean, she's just embarrassed." He assured her.

"I understand." Mellissa told him but she's still bit saddened by it.

* * *

"Theresa, can I speak to you for a minute?" David said when Theresa got home one day.

"Sure, go ahead." Theresa said right away, this has been the calmest she's seen David speaking to her when they are alone in a while.

"I know I've went out of my way to spite you these last few weeks but I want to apologize for my behavior. I know you hurt me and I felt like once again someone I loved was leaving me. "

Theresa listened as David poured out his feelings to her and she had to admit she felt like shit, she kept thinking about David's face that day she left and even now she felt she couldn't forgive herself. David talked about how he feared losing her love and feeling that reality for a while. He told her she wasn't the woman who comforted him when his father worked late and he thought he wasn't coming back. He told her how close they were and never once did she think about what she was throwing away but he couldn't carry hate for her anymore. Six weeks of trying to remind yourself you hated someone when they made your favorite dinner, made a joke only him and her knew the reference to or even when she thought he was sleeping and would talk to him throughout the nights.

David would listen and try to keep his breathing even but hearing Theresa sob her sorry repeatedly had made him feel torn. She hid her emotions during the day and he knew he played apart of that. He wasn't sure he wouldn't have misinterpret her emotions, any emotions as disgust or disappointment and he would've continued to lash out at her.

"I really tried to hate you and hurt you every chance I got, but I know apart of how you reacted was the fact that your brother was here." David said.

"I won't forgive you because I feel like forgiving you is like asking for you to do it again but I won't laud it over you. Every time we get in an argument you won't have to worry about me throwing it back in your face. I put a lot of thought into this but Theresa, if you hurt me like that again, I will cut you out of my life. I need you to understand, I was terrified of exactly what you did happening, I thought the worse and apart of me wanted me to be over exaggerating but I felt so lost and I'm glad Dad stood by me."

Theresa knew exactly what was being offered; a chance to regain David's trust but she knew if she pulled a stunt like that he wouldn't hesitate to cut her off. She'd seen hate before in his eye. It took almost seven weeks but she was regaining her family but even with all of this Theresa knew she and they had a long way to go.

* * *

Sometimes you see someone, and they seem happy but you don't know how much they are hiding. They are just strong enough to hide the pain. Telling themselves they will be strong to make it through their hardships. We don't realize how much we have in common with the housewife you hear sighing heavily as she check out her groceries. Or the man sitting on too long at the stop sign thinking about the tension he doesn't want to run home too. Or the mechanic who is a bit too snappy as he explains the problems your cars are having because he remembers the first time he and his son tackled that same problem together. Or the teen girl walking listlessly in front of you on the sidewalk as you try to rush home. She hates her façade of a life but she's made her bed and has no choice but to live with all she gave up. The people who annoy you in your day to day are sometimes just not strong enough to hide the hurt, confusions and turmoil they are going through.

* * *

Theresa and David are getting there. He's done his fair bit of revenge but he sees that it is bittersweet and not worth it.

Mellissa understands she's a new comer and she really does care about the kids.

Noah moving to Westerville will be in Dalton and Him, A guitar and Warblers audition? Gets me too excited.

Sarah had bad cramps this affected a cousin of mine pain so bad she passes out but a girl is around maybe soon she'll feel comfortable speaking to Mellissa? Maybe...


	7. Luke 14:34

Christian Love 7

"So, you've been here a week now, I think you can tell me what you think about Dalton so far."

"It's not bad. Stuffy but it's like I can blend in or stand out. A bit strict but not to bad and some of the guys I met didn't blink when I mentioned Beth."

"I know what you mean. I mentioned that I was gay and no one tried to locker check me, no slushy and the zero tolerance means that even if someone disagrees with my "lifestyle" they will just look away or stay away from me."

"I'm liking the classes. I haven't even tried to sleep. Did you see the Pre-calculus teacher? I thought she'd spank me when I walked in late my first day but when I had a question after class she didn't hesitate to answer."

As they walked towards Kurt's dorm room to study and relaxed before Noah head home they heard a voice behind them calling for Kurt.

"I've been trying to catch up to you. You walk fast." Blaine said barely sparing a glance at Noah.

"That's because we were headed somewhere. Can I help you, Blaine?" Kurt asked not too kindly.

"Oh, some of the guys where headed out for coffee and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along, We can get to know you better, see what the Warblers are like. Make some friends." Blaine said.

"Well, I have friends here, I was told that the Warblers are basically like my old glee club so no thank you about joining and I have plans already with my friend Noah, the very new kids you didn't extend you offer to so please excuse us." Kurt said walking off.

"You need to learn how to play nice at Dalton. To do otherwise could have undesired consequences." Blaine yelled after them.

As the lead singer of the Warblers it was rare that people didn't flock to him. Kurt shuddered to think how dependent he would've been on Blaine had he been on the first person he met. Gladly he wouldn't have to find out because Blaine looked like someone who got bored with new things or persons as soon as the thrill of them wore off. With Noah, Kurt felt he knew where he stood. Either Noah was with you or against you. He never played the hypocrite and Blaine looked like a brown noser.

* * *

"Noah, parents-teachers is tomorrow, will you be able to make it?" Sarah said that night at the dinner table.

"I don't go to those anymore Sarah, remember, Dad goes to our teachers meetings now." Noah countered.

"Sorry, habit." Sarah said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Actually I'm taking Bri and Beth with me. Mel is taking Ari to the doctors. She has a rash that won't clear up." Noah Sr. said.

"How's school so far?" Mellissa asked Noah.

"It's okay there's this as- I mean jerk that was flirting with Kurt in front of my face but otherwise from that it was okay. Classes could be easier but all in all not bad. I've brought Beth up to a few of the guys and no one had anything bad to say. A few asked to see pictures actually." Noah said.

It was the only time he was really in the main house. He spent his evenings with Beth in his house as he had started to call it. He wanted her first memories of him being a steady function in his life and not a part time parent. He wasn't even sure why Quinn was texting him asking about her these days but he ignored all of her texts.

"Sarah, I saw Hiram today on the drive home. Said he misses you at Temple, want to go Saturday?" Noah asked Sarah.

Mellissa and Noah watched sometimes it seems that though they (Noah and Sarah) was aware of there presence they had so many times being by themselves that they would often forget the other inhabitants at the table and when they tried to be inclusive they found that every story had a back story that had a back story.

"Only if Rachel isn't there. That's one crazy _girl" _Sarah said.

* * *

Noah Sr. never thought he could be so angry. Sarah's teacher was a bigot. He saw her nose wrinkle more than once at his last name and while he wasn't a practicing Jew he don't think it was right having a obviously prejudice person teaching his child.

"Sir, the thing is, your daughter is clearly not ready for Crawford Day, maybe you could look into another school for her. She is struggling and keeping the other kids behind."

"So, why didn't you bring this to my attention before now. It's been months since she's been here." Noah Sr. retorted.

"As a parent, your job is to know that you child is struggling. Maybe if you people had less children you would know that she is barely passing." She replied curtly.

"What kind of people are you referring to? Not that it's any of your business but we have just enough kids, thank you very much. And the last three essays showed two B+ and an A-. That's hardly dragging a class behind." He reasoned barely keeping his temper.

"I have other more able parents to see to, I will have to cut this meeting short." She said dismissively.

A few minutes later as he rocked the girls back to sleep in the stroller he thank God Beth was still small enough to fit in the twins outdoor gears. He shuddered to think if he had all three girls. He sat in the waiting room of the principal's office glowering at no one in particular. The secretary kept shooting him sideway glances and he realizes that she must've felt he was about to explode.

"Can I offer you a drink of water?" She asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine… I'll be fine. Rough day." He explained.

"I know the feeling. Is everything okay with Sarah? She isn't ill again is she?" the secretary inquired.

"Oh you know her? She's fine. She asked me to go over to her friends house Meaghan. I'm glad I didn't ask her to stick around." Noah said.

"Yeah, Meaghan and my niece Jody. Sarah is as charming as you can get without being a brown-noser." She said with a laugh "Hi, I'm Vicky."

"Nice to meet you, how much longer will it..."

He never got to finish because he heard the doors opening and the principal walked out of his office.

"Sorry for the wait, Mr. Puckerman, please step into my office."

* * *

Noah Sr. told the principal all that had transpired during the PTA meeting. It was at the end when Beth started crying and his phone was ringing simultaneously and he had to leave that the principal told him he would be in touch pending an investigation and that he would in the mean time move Sarah into another class comparable to the level she was in.

His phone kept ringing and Beth kept crying he was tempted to answer the phone when he realized that Beth was wheezing and seemed not to be getting enough air.

He pulled her hastily into his arms and tried to comfort her when he saw her chest rising and falling too rapid for his liking.

"Call 911" He called.

Vicky had heard him fussing with the crying baby when she heard shout of 911. Picking up the phone she called the emergency hotline and ran into the hallway to see if she could be of any assistance.

"It looks like she can't breath but her airway isn't blocked." Vicky relayed to the operator.

"Try to get her to calm down." Vicky relayed to Noah Sr.

"He says he know CPR." Vicky said.

"She's turning blue."

"Keep up the compressions."

What seemed like forever but was only a few minutes had Beth struggling for air and Noah trying to keep her breathing. He heard the shuffling behind him signaling someone else was behind him.

"Where is the victim?" He heard.

"She started crying and then gasping for air." Noah said.

The ride to the hospital was the longest ever. Seeing his grandchild turning blue in his hands ranked on the list of things he never wanted to experience. Seeing his daughter crying for his attention but knowing that Beth had priority made him a bit guilty but nothing was worse than telling Noah to meet him at the hospital because something was wrong with Beth. Noah who didn't yell or scream but for a second he had to look at his phone to make sure he still had a phone connection.

* * *

Noah was tying to find the imperative conjugation of irregular verbs when his phone rang. He was still at Dalton with Kurt when he heard his father frantic voice telling him to get to the hospital. He didn't hear much but he heard his father repeating Beth and the hospital. He was in a shock that he could only sit while Kurt took the phone from him and started getting directions from him to the hospital.

A few hours later as Noah listened to the doctor explain about childhood asthma and pumps and triggers of an asthma attack he couldn't help but wonder if he was up to the job. The only good news the doctor could offer was that since it never happened at home and it could likely have been something were they were.

Beth was still on the ventilation so the doctors could monitor her levels. Kurt had called Burt who was on his way. Noah was watching his daughter's chest rise and fall and was never so grateful for her little sighs every few breaths. His dad didn't want to leave but he had the other kids to think of and Beth was going to be released in the morning.

"You can head back to Dalton, Kurt."

"And leave you here to find a way to blame yourself? Never."

A few minutes later…

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Noah?"

"Never mind."

Thank you seemed so empty. He wanted to thank him and so much more. And as Kurt sat down next to him and held his hands he knew they really needed to talk about what they were and soon.

* * *

"Quinn get the hell in here?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Why do you have my phone?"

"Well it's clear I can't trust you since you promise to leave those bastards out of your life."

"She's not a bastard!"

"She's a fucking bastard and I WANT you to pack your stuff now!"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No, I'm doing what I should've done the first time, Your going to stay with family and if I hear you so much as call them I will-"

"No, I refuse to go anywhere! Don't you see you've won. I gave up my daughter for you. I don't know anything about her. He doesn't tell me anything. I'm not going anywhere."

"Then get the fuck out of my house."

"Write it down. I want on paper that I didn't run away that you told me to get out. I know you, you'll call the cops after a few days tell them I runaway and then you'll have all you need to send me wherever you want. "

"I'm not giving you shit. Ungrateful little bitch just like your mother."

"I'm nothing like your wife. You two deserve each other. If I had any sense I wouldn't have worried about losing you and kept my child: well then I'm not leaving, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sick and tired of trying to please you. It'll only be a matter of time before you try to marry me off to the next generation of you. I won't do it any longer."

* * *

So, its been awhile but vacation was calling me and I just got back from a well need break and this is short but better than nothing.

This is exactly how we realized my brother was allergic to dogs and caught his first asthma attack..

Quinn needed a backbone…


	8. Psalms 103:812

This a month after Beth got sick. She's doing better, school was going well but that was the calm before the storm...

Quinn sat outside the address on the paper. She had been there for at least and hour before she had the courage to go to the door. The Berry's had told her they couldn't offer a place. Rachel had been very open with her dads about the things Quinn had put her through in school and while sympathetic Leroy refused to stress their daughter in her home. Annoying his daughter maybe but no one deserved it. Hiram had reluctantly given the address he had for Noah after his last visit to temple. He told her the only reason he was doing it was because no one deserved to be tossed out by their parents. Quinn had almost tried Mercedes but she realized that she hadn't spoken to the girl since a few weeks after Beth's birth, she would be welcomed but the atmosphere was so tensed she wouldn't have been comfortable.

"I got your address from Hiram. He gave it to me very reluctantly."

"Who are you?'

"Beth's mother."

"I'm sorry, how may I help you. I don't mean to be rude but Noah didn't exactly sound like you would be welcomed here."

"I know Puck doesn't want me here but I just need to see him for a few minutes."

"I'll try to get him, he's out back. Come in and have a seat. It might be a while to get him."

* * *

"Noah?" Mellissa wasn't sure how to proceed though Noah was usually easy going he was very protective of Beth and the few conversations he had about her mother didn't paint her in a favorable light. To tell him that she was on his doorsteps wouldn't go over well. Maybe Kurt being there would help the teen keep his cool.

As she approached his house had they had taken to call it she heard his guitar strumming and him singing.

_I don't think you're right for him/look at what it might have been if you  
took the bus to china town/ I've been standing on canal/ and bowery / and he'd be standing next to me/1,2,3 I belong with you/ you belong with me you're my sweet heart/I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweet heart/and love we need is now/let's hope for some/cause oh, we're bleeding out/I belong with you,/you belong with me you're my sweet heart/I belong with you/ you belong with me you're my sweet_

"So, what do you think?" Noah asked Kurt

"You're over your crush on John Mayer" Kurt said jokingly.

"Shut up, what do you think of the some?" Noah asked nervously.

"I like it, I haven't heard that one before and it matched your voices well. I've been meaning to speak to you about the songs you've been singing lately…

Before Kurt could finish his thought Mellissa called out to get their attention, she really didn't want to invade on their privacy anymore than she already had.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but there is someone here to see you Noah and she said she's Beth's mother." Mellissa told him.

"I'm not sure who you're talking about because Beth doesn't have a mother. And if you're talking about Quinn tell her to go to hell." Noah said.

"I'm not your messenger Noah, so tell her yourself." Mellissa said walking out. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him but Quinn was already there and it would be easier on everyone involved if he told her she wasn't welcomed.

Noah stood staring at Mellissa retreating back feeling betrayed. He felt ambushed in his home. This was the one place Quinn had never insulted his parentage, his mental capabilities and Beth's future. He wouldn't be able to control his tongue if she said just one thing right.

"Noah, I know it's not ideal but you should speak to her. Even if it is to tell her that you don't want to see her. I can either stay here with Beth, it's almost time for her medicine anyways, or I can come with you."

They stood there for a few more minutes before Kurt reminded Noah that he should make a decision soon so Quinn wouldn't have to wait too long.

"Let her sleep. I'll go by myself. Thanks though." And without thinking too much about it he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Noah ordered.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Quinn said.

"You're about six months too late for that. What could you have to say to the Lima loser that's raising his kid sponsored by a life of crime?" Noah yelled.

"I…"

"You what, changed your mind? I'm sorry you officially late on the giving a fuck about your daughter train. Make this quick Quinn, you've never stuttered before why start now? You always had a ton of insults built up for me? Is it the nice house that's thrown you off?" Noah barked

"My dad saw the texts I sent to you, the ones you ignored and some of the ones I had composed but never sent and told me he was shipping me off to his family. His only family is so strict they make him look like a liberal. I'm already the black sheep because I had gotten pregnant, with a Jew, they will make my life miserable. It either that or some habit to make me a nun or as close to a nun before he marries me off; please, I just wanted to see her once. I'll leave right after." Quinn begged.

"I can't say that karma's not a bitch, it's funny that the kind of shit happening to you is the kind of thing you said would happen to me and Beth. I can't find it in me to give a fuck Quinn, so go back to Daddy. I'm not going to introduce to _my_ daughter's life and then you decide she's not worth it _again _and she's made to suffer for your Quinncentric-ness." Noah said.

"I'm sorry but I had to, Beth wouldn't have had any life with me. My dad would've had us treat her life a step above a servant that's if he didn't force me to give her up for adoption anyways." Quinn tried to explain.

"The minute I found out about Beth I didn't care what or who stood in my way, she became my responsibility, my main focus. Your father was always a bastard, you could've gotten help, I offered help before and you embarrassed me. What did Finn have a better potential for his future? Was that why you tried to pin her on him?"

"I was scared Puck! Try being me?!

"For fuck sakes Quinn, I was about to become a teenage parent, I was you! I was right there. And what made you think I wasn't scared? How much did she weigh at birth?"

"I.." Quinn started.

"You don't know. A nurse felt sorry for me took her to see me in the hallway as soon as she was born. The second you told her to take "it" away. I know how carry it was. I had her name picked out the moment I knew she was going to be a girl… I tried Quinn which is a lot more than I can say for you." Noah said finally losing some steam.

"Noah!" Mellissa scolded.

"What?! I ran out of fuck's to give when she didn't even let me in the room to witness the birth of my child then bashed me because I wanted to raise her. She doesn't get to change her mind. This is your house do whatever the fuck you want but she stays away from me and she stays away from Beth." Noah said and walked away.

"Don't walk away Noah, I just wanted to help!" Mellissa pleaded.

"You don't try to help by letting the woman who abandoned my child into my home and then snap at me for not wanting to see her. She had tons of chances to tell me what was up. Hell, the cheerleader coach would've helped her if she didn't try to hide it and lie."

Noah didn't care if a bus ran over Quinn had that moment. He was so lost in his anger and confusion that he couldn't begin to be of any help to anyone. He stormed out of the main house and heard Kurt trying to soothe Beth. He watched their interactions. Thinking how a year before he couldn't have foreseen how much he would've grown to care about Kurt. Hell, a year before had someone had told him his dad would've been in his life he would've had them committed. His life had changed so much. He was pissed that Mellissa didn't even give him the option to not see Quinn. What if Kurt wasn't there, he'd have been forced to take Beth to the main house for the meeting and he didn't want Quinn anywhere near his child.

His cell phone was ringing and it was his father, he didn't want to speak to him at the moment. So far he hadn't had any major disagreements with his father but he felt this could be it. He turned off his phone and let all the calls go to voicemail.

"Was it that bad?" Kurt said.

"I think the bitch think she could've changed her mind." Noah said.

"I know your mad but please don't call her that when you know you'll feel bad only because you know she's still Beth birth mother."

"I'M SO pissed Kurt; at her, at Melissa. At every damn body that tried to take my baby away from me."

"Mellissa could've handled it differently but she probably realized a lot too late you would've flipped your lid. And then I'm sure that wasn't a pleasant argument to have. It's okay to be upset. I am too, I am pissed you feel ambushed, pissed I can't help you more with Beth but she's happy and healthy and loves you to pieces. Quinn relinquished her rights as a parent so any anger you feel because you think she's trying to take Beth from you, you can let it go."

"She doesn't even know how much Beth weighs, if that nurse didn't feel sorry for me I probably wouldn't have held her. Once, I held her once and I knew I couldn't give her up. The nurse told me Quinn didn't even look at her."

"I know we can't understand giving up a child, you because you've lived without a parent and me because I lost my parent, but your anger towards her will lead you to make foolish decisions."

Noah knew Kurt was making sense and so he tried to calm down. He didn't know if Quinn was still in the house and he didn't want to find out, he only told Kurt he wasn't in the mood.

"Getting that call from my dad last month about Beth? I couldn't even during the stress not picture being in her life. All I could think about is that I couldn't function without her. She is my world." Noah said after a few minutes of silence.

"You'll always be her father; no one can take that away. I won't tell you what to do; it isn't my place but think before you make a rash decision." Kurt reasoned.

* * *

_A few hours later_

"I should get going.." Kurt said reluctantly.

They were laying on the chair in the living room cuddling it. Noah had needed the comfort and Kurt wouldn't deny that he had enjoyed being so closed to Noah.

"Stay please; I don't want you to go." Noah said half asleep holding back onto Kurt's waist.

"I can't Noah, I'll miss curfew and they might call my dad." Kurt said half heartedly.

"But, its late and he's tired. He's a mechanic he knows the dangers of driving in that state," Noah said so slyly Kurt wondered if he was truly falling asleep.

"Noah…" Whatever Kurt was going to say was cut off as Noah turned his head to him and kissed him so softly he wondered if he imagined it. "Please stay, I need you tonight. Nothing will happen I promise."

Kurt just nodded his acceptance. He heard the sniffling of Beth over the baby monitor and Noah's steady heartbeat behind him and he knew he was falling into something that could build him up or destroy him, with each wiggle to get more comfortable he hoped he was ready for whatever was coming.

* * *

_After Noah walked out…_

Mellissa looked at his retreating figure and shook herself out of her revere. She heard Quinn sobbing behind her and never one to let someone suffer, she reached to give Quinn a hug. Mellissa thought about her actions as she stood hugging Quinn. If someone had did to Noah what she had done to him, she would've been much more angry than he was. A part of his was tempted to tell him to stop acting like an angst ridden teenager but she knew she was wrong. Her fiancée won't be pleased when she told him how she handled it. Even if she pointed out that Noah had yelled at her to tell Quinn to go away she had put him on the defensive immediately and she knew all about Quinn's actions towards Beth.

But, the other part of her; The part that as a mother, even to Noah and Sarah, knew she would be in torment if she couldn't see them and she acted recklessly and might've lost all the ground she had gained with Noah. Sarah wouldn't be too far behind because she took her cue from her brother.

Inside the main house was tense. Quinn had had her clothes and personal belongings into her car. She was only allowed to keep it because she had made the payments and it was in her name. Her father had warned the insurance would be removed so she couldn't drive too far or risk a ticket. Even her cell was already disconnected.

She settled Quinn in a chair and excused herself. She had to call her husband. He was spending the afternoon with Sarah and while she didn't want to interrupt she knew it was important. To say he wasn't happy was an understatement but he didn't yell. And those arguments were always the worse the one where he didn't yell because then he was so angry he felt he was about to lose control and therefore he shut down.

Dinner was a tense affair. Sarah had obviously picked up that something was wrong and when she entered the kitchen to see Ari and Bri in their high chairs and Quinn there she knew it must've been bad. She had seen Kurt's car outside and no Kurt for dinner meant he was staying with Noah.

"Hi, Melissa." Sarah said as she played with Ari and Bri.

"Hi, Sarah." Quinn said softly.

"I'll be in my room; I'm the brother of the greatest Lima loser around. I don't want to spoil your dinner Quinn."

Quinn flinched as she remembers the incident Sarah was referring too. She had seen her and a friend shopping for lip gloss and had told the clerk in the store very loudly to watch her because her brother wasn't known to be an upstanding member or their community. The clerk had watch Sarah and her friends extra hard and when she realized she was twenty cents short he had refused the sale. Sarah had never told Noah but she would always remember the waves of shame that had washed over her,

Dinner was beyond tense to Noah Sr. Sarah had refused to come down to dinner and Quinn started crying randomly throughout dinner. Mellissa kept looking up the stairs and at the back door hoping the kids would join them for dinner. She knew she messed up when Kurt didn't come to dinner. And she wondered how badly she had screwed up the peace her family had finally found.

* * *

Mellissa was trying to be helpful and it seems she mucked it up... And Quinn has burnt so many bridges she might end up drowning. Next chapter, Super Dave to the Rescue!


	9. Acts 14:8-10

Kurt was currently trying to comfort a fussy Beth and by the time he had went back to the living room he saw that Noah hade succumb to the sleep that had been calling him for the last few days. Kurt thought that Noah had seemed a little flushed before he had taken over Beth's' night time care. Going towards Noah Kurt saw that he was sweating and thought it was best they got some medicine into him tonight because the weather channel was already warning about a blizzard.

Kurt heard his phone buzzed and wondered who it was. He rarely got text from anyone that didn't have a special ringtone in his phone and Noah was right here so it wasn't him he doesn't recognize the number but that is the least of his concerns right now because he know exactly when the service will be bad and as Kurt goes to call Noah Sr. and saw that the cell signals where already down and he knows his father will be worrying and with Noah breaking into what will be a fever or the flu or whatever other pandemic that seems to swarm teenage boys and Kurt knows he has to move soon.

Bundling Beth in the warmest of clothes he can find he makes the small walk towards the main house and he knows that if it was another day inside the guest house he wouldn't have been able to walk because of the snow that would've been knee deep and that and Noah impending illness would've equaled disaster.

Kurt gets into the back door just as Quinn is heading up the stairs and he doesn't spare her a glance as he begins to call out for Noah Sr. Quinn misunderstand for a minute and thinking that "Puck" has disappeared and before she can thinks she says "He fights so hard for the daughter he won't lets me see and he runs off on her? He's such a loser."

Kurt stops in his search and as he's about to answer her when Mellissa steps out of the nursery with Ari in her hands. "I'm not sure you being here is going to work out Quinn. You can't disrespect my family in our home and expects to be welcomed here."

Quinn not expecting her turns around shocked that she was being told to leave. She had nowhere to go and going back to her parents wasn't even an option. She had a perfect chance to get away and it seems she has messed it up. She hoped her parents hadn't made her a "delinquent" in the eyes of the church yet and that she'd be able to find someone to stay with her. Even if she was excommunicated they wouldn't kick her out as long as she was there before she was living with them prior to the bulletin going up for Sunday service. She had less than two days to sort it out and she hoped it was enough.

Quinn hung her head sadly as she told Mellissa she'd leave in the morning.

Kurt after reigning in his temper explained to Mellissa that with the coming storm and Noah seem to be getting sick he didn't want them out in the guest house by themselves in case the power went out since he had already lost his cell service and didn't want to be stranded. He'd been stuck in a cabin once with his Dad in a snow storm that they had no warning was coming and it was one of the few times he had seen his father so scared as the temperature had continued to dropped. It was a little over a year since his mother had died and he remembered his father praying that he wasn't ready to die yet and Kurt knew then the danger they were in.

Noah is trying to find consciousness as he realizes he's being shaken awaked. He is trying to tell his himself to wake up but each time he tries sleeps drags him back under. He can feel the dead weight of his limbs and he couldn't shake off whoever is trying to wake him up if he wanted to he can only hope they will leave him alone soon.

* * *

Noah Sr. realizes that he's going to have to lift up his son and he hasn't done that in so many years that he doesn't think he could handle it. It's a far cry from lifting a little girl or babies in car seat. This is another man but it's also his son and with a snow storm coming he doesn't want him any further from him than he has to be. And has he reminds himself that he's missed out on so much in his son's life and to lift with his knees he heaves Noah bridal style into his hands as they make their way to the house.

He's met by a worried Mellissa at the door and the guilt on her face tears at his heart. He knows she wouldn't purposely try to hurt his kids, and they are always his kids, he can't forget the anger she felt for him whenever his ex-wife would miss court dates or the many character witnesses she helped him find to combat all the lies his wife was telling him. And the first raise she thinks he doesn't know about but he does when he was trying to send extra money for a special Christmas that year, a Christmas he now knows he kids didn't get. He knows his wife loves him and on the grand scale of things she could've done he's willing to at least let he explain what the hell she was thinking for her to do something so unlike her.

"How is he?" She asks when she sees Noah in his father's hands.

"A little flushed but he'll be fine." He responds as he smiles at her reassuringly, his smiles let her know that they aren't okay quite yet but they will be.

* * *

Quinn stands outside the den as Kurt sings Beth back to sleep. She wonders about all that she has missed. Here is someone she never really focused on and he gets the prize in a competition he doesn't even realize he has one. And something in her claws at the little peace she has that at least lets her know that her daughter is okay. Seeing how Noah and Kurt have formed this bond and how Kurt has this bond with _her daughter _just twists her insides. She remembers Noah throwing Kurt in the dumpsters and her place amongst the elite of McKinley but now she had nothing while Kurt sat comforting a fussy baby. And Kurt's singing and a fleeting thought that tells her that she had Noah first but that's not really the case since technically Noah and Kurt grew up together. And yes, she slept with Noah first but she had to get him to get her drunk for him to do it. And the power that came with having two of the manliest boys at McKinley attracted to her was heady and she gambled and lost. And as she walks away she hears Kurt begins a new song to lull Beth with

_I'd give you the moon  
But you'd never the warmth of the sunshine  
I'd give you the world  
But exactly what would that do?_

* * *

_Hey_ guys it's been soooo long but school kickked my behind this semester. But I won't abandon this I scouts swear promise.


End file.
